


Flung Off a Balcony (ficlets)

by myownarchnemesis (breatrix)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatrix/pseuds/myownarchnemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat ficlets (some smutty, some angsty, plenty of fluff) - mind the individual ratings and notes on each chapter please</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. brave

**Author's Note:**

> My Supercat tumblr ficlets need a safer, more permanent place to live. 
> 
> Chapter 1: Brave (Rated M, Supercat)

Kara is brave flying into burning buildings and stopping speeding trains and catching planes. She’s brave in her suit with her power on display. She’s brave as Supergirl.

But she’s not always brave as Kara. Sometimes as Kara she’s too scared to say what she wants to say, too awkward to reach out and touch even when she aches to, even when Cat’s eyes give her permission.

But she gets better and braver every time they’re together. If the first time Cat had to guide her hands under the soft fabric of her blouse and then guide her again to the button of her pants, the third time they’re together Kara gets under the lace band of Cat’s panties all by herself.

Sometimes Kara gets so brave behind the cover of Supergirl that she does things Cat calls stupid. (Stupid, rash, selfish, and doesn’t she ever think of what Cat would go through if she did something so stupid she never came back?)

With Cat breathing heavily against her ear, her skirt pushed up enough to fit Kara perfectly between her spread thighs, Kara gets stupid brave even without her suit to protect her.

“How does it feel to have the most powerful woman in the world between your legs, Miss Grant?” she whispers.

Cat scoffs, knocks Kara back with just the power of her hips coming off the edge of her desk. Both her hands land on the girl’s chest and push her back and down onto the couch. She kneels and makes quick work of Kara’s pants. She gets them off from around her ankles and slides back up slowly, pushing her nails into Kara’s thighs as she challenges,

“You tell me, Supergirl.”


	2. balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Balance (Rated M, Supercat)

 

(Part 1)

Cat Grant likes balance in her life. For every big step forward Kara takes, Cat makes it a point to take the next.

Kara is the one to initiate their first kiss. She’s finally revealed herself as Supergirl to Cat and is met with a cold sort of laugh. Did she really think Cat was fooled? She looks so surprised that Cat takes pity and explains how she decided if Kara didn’t trust her enough with this part of herself then Cat didn’t want it. And this seems to break Kara’s heart open because she steps forward, looks into Cat’s eyes and tells her she misunderstands, that she trusts her with her life but couldn’t stand the thought of being forced to leave and give up this space of normal she’s carved for herself. Or give up her friends. Or give up Cat. And Cat would be embarrassed by the soft little completely out of character “really?” that falls from her lips but she doesn’t have time to be before Kara’s lips are on hers and oh. Oh oh oh.

Cat feels like it’s her turn 2 weeks later when they finally find time alone outside of the office. They’ve shared a few more gentle kisses, one heated rendezvous that can only be described as making out on Cat’s office balcony. But the kisses were stolen between meetings and deadlines and hero duties and mom duties. So Cat texts Kara Friday morning.

 **Cat** : Carter is going to his father’s for the weekend directly after school. Join me for dinner? We can eat out or in, your choice.

 **Kara** : I don’t know if we’re at the point in this relationship? where I can make a joke about that and not get disinvited.

 **Cat** : I like a good lesbian sex joke as much as the next girl.

 **Kara** : And if I responded with the “both is good” meme?

 **Cat** : I’ll take it. Chinese or Italian?

 **Kara** : Chinese.

 **Cat** : Blue or black?

 **Kara** : ???

 **Cat** : Lingerie. Would you prefer me in blue or black?

Cat looks up to see her reaction as Kara reads the message at her desk and the girl honest to god squeezes her phone so tightly the screen shatters and the battery pops right out of the back. Well, she guesses she’ll just surprise her then.

Cat answers the door that night holding two cartons of potstickers and wearing the tiniest little black nightie Kara has ever seen. “Would you like to eat in first? Or should we start the evening eating out?”

And so it goes. Kara initiates the first kiss, Cat the first time they have sex. Kara “borrows” a small amount of Kryptonite to give Cat the chance to _really_ top her, and Cat tightens the strap on slung low on Kara’s hips the first time she lets her fuck her with it. Kara asks to stay overnight for the first time 3 months in, and Cat asks her to move in 8 months after that.

Last week Kara bought a ring. It’s not the biggest or brightest diamond Cat owns but it’s certainly the most beautiful and she tells Kara as she runs the band of it over her clit that it feels so good on her finger, so right. And Kara agrees and agrees and agrees it feels so very good.

She lies there after, admiring the shine of her ring in the moonlight resting on Kara’s chest, and Cat thinks to herself that she likes balance, but even though it’s technically her turn for a big step, it feels to her as though maybe all the next steps should be taken together.

 

* * *

 

(Part 2) 

Cat likes to have balance in her personal life. She learned (eventually) that too much power on one side never made her very happy in the long run. The bedroom was a notable exception, but that’s another thought for another day.

No, Cat likes balance in the small things. For every fancy correspondents dinner and special press event Kara attends with her, Cat spends the next evening lounging in yoga pants and a t-shirt. Kara cannot keep her hands off Cat’s thighs in yoga pants, constantly rubbing and squeezing as they lie cuddled on the couch. Eventually her palms will press against the insides of Cat’s thighs, parting them and making room for herself between.

On days when Cat is particularly cutting, hits a nerve that has Kara pulling away or looking like a kicked puppy, she makes sure to be extra, sickeningly sweet the next morning. (It doesn’t count if she threw the barbs at work, work doesn’t come home and it most certainly is not a place for balance.) She wakes Kara once by whispering in her ear and tracing the same words across the center of the hero’s panties - “honey, baby, darling…..” She even slips inside that morning without Kara having to beg more than twice. Sweet and balanced.


	3. fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: No happy ending, mentions of het relationships including Kara/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Fine (Rated M, Supercat but angsty)

Adam finds out about his mom and Kara on a Tuesday morning. He’s come to town to surprise his mom for her birthday and has been waiting outside Catco with coffee and even a bagged muffin for Kara. He has no hard feelings towards her. When his mom’s town car pulls up outside the building and he beats the driver to the door to greet her the hard feelings smack him in the fucking face.

There’s no mistaking the messy bun of soft, blonde hair moving rhythmically between his mom’s legs. He barely registers his mom’s shouted “what the fu-” and then her horrified gasp. He laughs because he’d run his hands through that head of hair not two months ago and what the actual fuck is his life. He slams the car door before Cat can get her skirt down but not before he sees Kara wipe her mouth on the back of her hand. Goddamnit.

Cat ends things with Kara on a Thursday. She’s managed to talk to Adam and he just can’t handle this thing between them, won’t see her any more if she keeps seeing Kara. It’s not fair and it’s exactly the petty, immature bullshit she would expect from any 20-something white male but he’s her son and she’s chosen everything else over him his whole life. Kara works for the Tribune now, they won’t have to see each other at all. It’ll make it so much easier she says. It’ll be like it never happened she tries to convince the sobbing girl. This is what I want she says. And Kara, sweet Kara, would give Cat anything she wants. Anything. So Kara takes a breath, kisses Cat’s cheek softly, turns and walks out the door. They don’t see each other again except on magazine covers and breaking news reports.

The pillow on the left side of Cat’s bed stops smelling like Kara on a Wednesday three months after she’s walked away. Cat hasn’t cried, not in a very long time actually, but she does that night when she presses her nose into the silky material and the lingering scent of cheap shampoo and cheaper citrus body spray is gone. A sob is up and out of her chest before she realizes why, the pillow flung across the length of her bedroom before the first tear hits the collar of her pajama top. It’s the first and last time she cries over Kara Danvers. A few weeks later Adam is home for Christmas and she watches him and Carter play board games and laugh and she’s fine. Everything is fine.

Kara’s superpowers and supersenses betray her and Cat’s scent lingers and lingers. It’s been a year and seventeen days and countless trips to the laundromat and Kara’s still stuck in this limbo where Cat is gone but sometimes in the mornings Kara can smell her and for just half a second thinks she’s going to roll over and wrap her arms around–nothing. She’s fully awake before she can ever fall fully into that fantasy.

On a Friday one year and six months after she walked out the door Kara picks up a magazine with Cat Grant and her fiancé, so says the headline, smiling on the red carpet for the many cameras pointed their way. Kara calls into work and goes directly to the closest department store to replace every single piece of fabric Cat ever touched in her apartment. She’s fine.

Everything is fine.


	4. how alex finds out about kara & cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where alex hates her life and babysits a chemically induced horny cat grant.  
> WARNING: Possible trigger, extraterrestrial roofie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: How Alex Finds Out About Kara & Cat

Some alien asshole who can’t take no for an answer spiked what he thought was Kara’s morning latte with some love potion #9 type extraterrestrial _stuff_ and now Cat Grant is tied up in Kara’s dining room trying desperately to get free so she can jump my baby sister and is this really my life? 

Intel says this crap makes the target instantly into dropping their panties for the first person they see after ingesting it. (Okay it doesn’t say it exactly like that but basically.) So when Cat took a sip of her morning beverage all of a sudden every detail of her daily schedule became dirty, sexy whispers in her ear. “You have a meeting with Lucy in 20 minutes” became “Would you like me to bend you over your desk and lick you through your panties for the next 15?” 

And it just gets worse over time. Cat was able to control herself through lunch but by the time 2:00 pm came around and Kara came in to go over layouts? Well, I’m told Cat literally tried to lay Kara out across her desk with promises of…things I don’t wish to think about or repeat thankyouverymuch.

Anyway. We caught the Robin Thicke-wannabe from Nexxor and sent him back to his planet with a permanent Earth ban and possibly a busted face but who could tell really. Ugly motherfucker.

Kara is out right now in some rainforest looking for the last ingredient to the antidote. Everything else we had at the base but we had 0 jade vine flowers raised in Philippine soil. Funny that.

So that’s how I ended up on this couch not enjoying a carton of Chinese food and Netflix but watching the queen of all media try to bust out of handcuffs with what I assume is lust induced strength.

And it all would have been FINE. But now Cat is describing in vivid detail how she wants to ride my sister on every surface of her pathetic little apartment and how she wants to use Kara’s paints and make her clit the center of a little daisy flower and asking me do I think those paints are safe for that area? Fuck my life.

And now she’s going on about remember the last time Kara blew her powers and oh, that was some of the best sex they’ve ever had because Cat knew she really was topping Kara and not just being allowed to and what. the. fuck? Is this not just the alien roofie talking? 

Kara chooses this moment to land on the balcony and I must look horrified because now she looks like she’s actually considering flying immediately back into the sky but before she can Cat screams out “Honey! I’ve absolutely _ruined_ the Supergirl panties you bought me last weekend. Be a dear and come take them off with your teeth.” 

I could have gone my whole life without knowing my sister bought her boss (girlfriend??) Supergirl panties. My whole damn life.


	5. smut week: dom/sub prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Prompt for Smut Week of Supercat March Madness - #11 dom/sub (Rated E)

They’d been working late when the stress had started to form an ache between her shoulders and a throbbing between her eyes. Luckily for her, her partner had seen the signs and had been more than willing to work them into a scene Miss knew would soothe the tension in a way no pill could begin to.

That’s how she found herself kneeling before Miss, her skirt now a ring of fabric around her waist so that Miss could watch the crotch of her panties get darker and darker.

Her breathing was labored, the effort of balancing on her knees and holding the stack of files out for Miss taking every ounce of her strength. The strongly vibrating bullet nestled in her panties made it nearly impossible for her not to squirm but she’d been told to hold still and she wouldn’t disobey.

She could already feel herself calming, the gift of having all responsibility taken from her shoulders and replaced with simple demands a welcome reprieve from the day-to-day weight of being herself.

For holding still as told, Miss reached over and placed a jelly bean into her mouth. More candy on her tongue for keeping her arms straight out until relieved of the files, for keeping quiet even as her panties became sodden with her arousal.

And, for pushing the bullet harder against her own clit and coming on cue, a different reward:

“You’re doing so well, kitten,” Miss praised from the edge of her chair, “Would you like something else to do with your mouth now, hmm?”

Cat sighed happily and nodded, shuffling forward on her knees and stopping between Kara’s legs when beckoned. “Yes, Miss Danvers. Please, Miss.”

If anyone could get her begging and on her knees in her own office, at least it was a god damn superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hated the ‘twist’ I'm sorry, I know sub!cat won’t work for everyone.


	6. smut week: first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Prompt for Smut Week of Supercat March Madness - #3 first time (Rated M)

“Kara?” Cat asks, nodding towards her kitchen where she’s planning to refill her wine glass. Kara nods, will have another glass as well, and continues packing up the board game they’ve just finished with Carter.

Cat smiles to herself as she pads barefoot onto the kitchen tile and opens another chilled bottle of Kara’s favorite Lambrusco. The alcohol does nothing for the superhero but Kara does love the sweetness. _Kara._ Her sweet, funny, kind Kara; super assistant by day, superhero by night, and still found time to play board games with the Grants at least one night a week. 

With no more heavy identity secrets hanging over them, Cat and Kara had been able to mend their working relationship. Then they’d started building a friendship. And now? Now Kara stayed after Carter went to bed on game nights. She and Cat talked and laughed, mostly about work at first, later about their own history and memories.

Then two weeks ago, letting the whiskey and the ease of their conversation go to her head, Cat leaned in and kissed Kara goodnight. She hadn’t even thought about it, she’d just done it. She promised herself she wouldn’t cross that line again, lest she be the one to ruin what the two of them were building, until the next week when Kara pushed Cat against her own front door and kissed her, _really_ kissed her goodbye. 

Cat lets the smile remain on her face as she shakes her head and clears the very pleasant memory of that kiss from her thoughts. Tonight she plans on starting the kissing long before Kara has to leave.

She makes her way back to the couch and hands Kara her glass, taking in the relaxed posture and matching smile on the hero’s face. Cat, having no interest in playing coy tonight, sips from her own glass and then sits it on her coffee table. She stands directly in front of Kara and waits as the other woman takes a drink. 

They hold eye contact as Kara wordlessly passes Cat her glass to be set next to its sister. Cat twists her body to reach the table behind her and then gasps as Kara’s warm hands settle on the strip of exposed skin at her waist. The tugging at her hips is unexpected and Cat barely gets the glass safely out of her hands before she’s turned back around in Kara’s hold and has to brace herself on strong shoulders for balance.

Kara looks as desperate as Cat has felt since their last kiss and this contact is pleasant but it’s not enough. Cat wants to feel Kara everywhere. She runs her hands from Kara’s shoulders up her neck and into her soft hair. She bends to offer Kara a kiss and moves to straddle her when Kara surges upwards to accept. They both groan quietly at the contact and open their mouths to deepen the kiss. 

They hold that position for long minutes, holding back the lust as best they can to just enjoy the bliss of kissing and being kissed after a long week of remembering and fantasizing. Eventually their hips start rocking together, their moans get a little too loud for the living room. 

Cat eases them back into soft, sweet kisses, and reaches to remove Kara’s hands from her lower back. She links their fingers and asks, “Would you like to come to bed with me, Kara? Or do you need to get going?” She sees the question in Kara’s eyes so she continues. “There’s no right or wrong answer. If you can’t stay you’ll still be invited back next week.” Cat needs Kara to know it’s okay if she’s not ready for this. Kara has shared things with Cat that make her need to give Kara this out, this pause without consequence. 

And Cat sees the moment Kara gets it, the moment she really understands the question, because the girl’s eyes fill with tears and gratitude. Cat also sees Kara blush and duck her head. She raises an eyebrow in question. 

“I’ve never done this,” Kara admits.

“Never?” Cat asks, trying to hide her surprise. They hadn’t made it that far in their discussions of the past.

Kara is flustered. “I mean, I’ve had sex. I’ve had an orgasm. Never at the same time but I’ve done both of those things. I just haven’t done either with-with another woman.” She stutters over the last part of her rambling explanation and then slams her eyes shut in embarrassment.

Cat frees one of her hands but leaves the other holding Kara’s tightly. She starts at Kara’s forehead and runs her fingers down her face, over her still closed eyes and landing on kiss swollen lips. “Kara,” she breathes, “look at me.”

And Kara does, always ready to follow Cat’s directions. 

Cat smiles. She can’t stop smiling it seems. “Do you want to come to bed with me?” 

Kara nods and places a kiss on Cat’s fingers still resting against her mouth.

Cat stands gracefully and pulls Kara up with her until they’re flush against one another. “Then come to bed, darling, and let me show you what you’ve been missing out on.”

Cat Grant has been Kara’s mentor in all things; from her job at CatCo to her job as a superhero, Kara has always felt lucky to have a woman like Cat offering her guidance and wisdom. 

It’s not so different in the bedroom as Cat guides her-

with her hands wrapped in Kara’s hair, moving her head just the right speed and direction between her spread thighs

with her words, groaned or shouted though they may be, of _harder, faster, fuck right there_

with her fingers buried deep, twisting and pulling Kara towards the edge

with her whispers of praise and promises of so many more nights like this in their future.


	7. smut week: shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Prompt for Smut Week of Supercat March Madness - #24 shy (Rated E)

  
Cat Grant was born to control. Stories, situations, people: she made sure she got exactly what she wanted from them and on her terms. And Kara had always been so very willing to be under Cat’s control that she’d never thought to second guess their dynamic.

Well, she hadn’t until they’d fallen into bed together. Kara was excellent; after a brief learning curve she was easily one of the best lovers Cat had ever taken. But Kara was constantly under control, under Cat’s and her own to keep her strength in check. Surprising even herself, Cat found what she wanted most of all was for Kara to _take_ control instead of bend to it. She wanted Kara to tell her exactly what she needed and how she wanted it done. She ached to hear Kara voice her desires beyond the encouraging sighs and moans she’d let out in the past.

So that night when Kara stripped them both of their clothes and offered her absolutely anything to make up for another ditched date night mid-way through dinner, Cat knew exactly what to ask for.

“Tell me what to do. Tell me how to touch you.”

Kara looked confused. “You know how to touch me, Cat. And anyway, I’m supposed to be doing something for you.”

Cat bit her lip and ran her fingers over the hard muscles of Kara’s abdomen. “This _is_ for me. I want you to use me to get yourself off. Aren’t I much prettier than that 99 cent vibrator you once kept in your bedside drawer?”

Kara rolled her eyes and blushed but she ignored the comment, too focused on Cat’s request. “I don’t think I can, Cat. I don’t know how to verbalize those things.”

Cat rolled over and straddled her, moving her hands from Kara’s belly to her perky breasts. “Sure you do, you’ve heard me do it a million times. Start small. Tell me how to touch your nipples.”

Kara’s cheeks were burning but she’d try anything for Cat. “Um. Can you, maybe, pull them a little?”

Cat wanted to laugh but she held back, settled for a smirk. “Pull them with what, Kara? My fingers? My mouth?”

“Oh, Rao. Your mouth. Pull on them with your mouth.”

Cat immediately rewarded her by following the command and bending to take a nipple in her mouth. She used her lips to pull it into a stiff peak and then did the same for the other. Then she sat back up on Kara’s hips and waited for her next instruction.

For the next hour the game was the same, Kara commanded and Cat did as she was told. She felt a little thrill every time Kara pulled her hair at the end of a guided lick, or grabbed at her to help move Cat where she was supposed to go. Finally Kara talked Cat through finishing her with three fingers thrusting inside and her warm mouth sucking at Kara’s clit.

Cat stretched out on her side beside Kara as she enjoyed the last tremors of her release. She let her hand fall once again to the warm skin covering Kara’s abdominal muscles. “Thank you. You did perfectly,” she whispered into Kara’s neck as she placed a few affectionate kisses there. 

Kara flipped them with ease and without warning, making Cat shout in surprise as she was pinned beneath Kara on the bed. The look in her hero’s eyes and the tone of her voice sent a swell of arousal from Cat’s belly to her cunt. 

“We’re not done yet, Cat. Now I tell you how to ride my face until you come on it.” She leaned down to whisper the rest against Cat’s ear, “Which you won’t do until I tell you to, understand?”

And that’s the story of how Kara Danvers became a power bottom. 


	8. smut week: nurse roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Prompt for Smut Week of Supercat March Madness - #30 choose your own - nurse roleplay (Rated M)

When she made the bet she’d thought for sure it was a win-win situation for her: if she was right Kara would have to replace at least three of her cardigans with pieces of Cat’s choosing. If she was wrong, and honestly how often did _that_ ever happen, then she owed Kara one night to enact any fantasy of her choosing. Shopping or sex? An absolute win-win.

She’d certainly thought of it that way until Kara had _won_ and had started brainstorming ideas. 

They were lying in bed reading one night when Kara turned to her and said, “I’m thinking a Star Wars fantasy might be the right choice. You’d look so great in that bikini. And I can be Hanna Solo, swooping in to rescue you and then I’ll take you hard and fast up against the Millennium Falcon.”

Cat had just looked at her for a few seconds. “What the fuck is a Millennium Falcon, Kara?”

Kara had just smiled and went back to reading on her tablet. Surely, Cat thought, the girl had only been joking.

But “Star Wars: Episode 69” had gone on the list Kara had started, right under “Baywatch @ the beach house” but right above “The Sex Files - is Cat willing to dye her hair red temporarily?”

Cat waited nearly two months after the bet had been decided for Kara to settle on a fantasy; even then it took a nasty battle and blowing out her powers for Kara to make up her mind. They’d been on a date when the attack happened, so Cat accompanied Kara back to the DEO to be checked out. Kara was antsy and just wanted to go home.

“If you’re a good girl and do as you’re told now, later I’ll take you home and tend to all your aches and pains,” Cat whispered seductively, trying anything to get the temporarily powerless alien to let the doctors finish their exam.

Kara’s eyes lit up. “That’s it!” she shouted, startling the doctor trying to clean one of her cuts.

Cat was confused. “That’s what, darling?”

Kara grinned, “I know exactly how we’re going to settle the bet,” and then winked and leaned close to whisper in Cat’s ear. “It’s close enough to Halloween that we should be able to find a naughty nurse costume on the way home, yeah?”

_Oh hell no._ Cat considered arguing that her final choice wasn’t even on the now two pages long list, but she’d made a promise and Cat Grant didn’t back down from a bet. Kara’s pleading, pouty face was too much to resist and all Cat could do was nod.

They stopped at one of the many pop-up costume stores that seemed to take over every corner of National City each October. Cat waited in the car while Kara ran in to select the appropriate costume and accessories; this was _her_ fantasy and Cat didn’t need to assist, nor did she need someone recognizing her selecting skimpy role play clothes with her young assistant.

’ _God_ ,’ she thought, ’ _how did I get to a place in my life where a twenty-something alien could get me to do something like this_?’

Kara opened the door at just that moment and tossed the bags on the floor of the town car. She slid close to Cat on the seat, flashing her sweet smile and bouncing with excitement. 

_‘Oh, right_ ,’ Cat thought, ’ _that’s how_.’

Kara pulled Cat out of her thoughts and onto her lap as the car headed for home. She buried her face in Cat’s neck and left soft, wet kisses up to her ear. “Don’t forget, Nurse Grant, that I’m completely powerless tonight,” Kara whispered as she tucked her hand under Cat’s skirt and skimmed the center of the silk she found. “I’m a terrible patient, I do hope you don’t have to discipline me for not following your orders.”

_Well then._ Perhaps this was a win-win for Cat Grant after all.


	9. fluff week: storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Prompt for Fluff Week of Supercat March Madness - #36 "A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so I’ll protect you." (Rated G)
> 
> Assumes C knows that K is SG. Possible very vague spoilers from an upcoming episode.

Kara had never liked Earth’s more violent weather; the thundering booms and bright flashes of lightning reminded her far too much of her planet as it disappeared and took her family with it. 

The first storm after she settled with the Danvers was also the first night she let herself break down and sob for everything lost and every scary moment yet to come. She kept herself quiet, huddled in a corner and crying into her pillow, to prevent disturbing her human caretakers.

The storms after that still made her uneasy but she became stronger, she started to heal as much as one can after such a monumental loss. Eventually she learned to sleep through them even if she never did feel quite rested enough the morning after.

It wasn’t until Leslie returned and kidnapped Cat that Kara’s aversion to storms returned to the devastating level of her childhood.

The first flash of lightning roused her from sleep and by the time the rumble of thunder arrived her eyes were filling with tears. This time it wasn’t just the loss of her home she felt all over again, though that would always be with her. 

No, this time it was flashbacks to watching Cat disappear in a flash of white light, unable to prevent it as the kryptonite spear in her chest drained her of power and life. It was remembering Cat’s painful screams as Leslie shocked her over and over again trying to call Supergirl to their location. It was the feeling of having to sit and watch and wait while her backup got into position. 

She rocked on her bed, gripping her pillow to her chest as the storm built up and the cracks of lightning moved closer. She knew Cat was okay now. Cat was safe at home. Kara had saved her. She repeated it over and over but still could not stop the tears and the gasps every time the light lit up her window.

Finally, unable to stop herself no matter how selfish she knew it was, she picked up her phone and ignored the 2:30am on her lock screen. She pressed Cat’s name in her contact list. It rang only twice before she answered.

“Kara?” Cat asked. Always Kara now. “Are you alright? What’s going on?”

Her voice didn’t sound like she’d been asleep, Kara thought. She wanted to ask why her boss was awake, she wanted to ask if _she_ was alright, but she couldn’t make her voice work. She was worried Cat would hear the sobs she was barely holding back. Just hearing the woman’s voice was like wrapping a blanket around herself. It was enough to keep the sights and sounds of the storm at bay for a moment.

“Kara, say something. You’re scaring me.” 

That wasn’t at all what Kara had intended and so she cleared her throat and tried to speak. “I’m okay, Miss Grant. Cat. I’m okay,” but she couldn’t keep the hiccuping sound of crying from coming through the line. She was worried she’d have to explain.

“Is the storm bothering you, too? I haven’t been able to sleep at all,” Cat said.

Kara sighed with guilty relief. Cat understood because Cat had gone through it. Kara was glad to not be alone in her hatred of the storm, but her heart broke that Cat had to remember ever going through the experience at all. She wanted to offer words of comfort, she wanted to be strong for Cat, but she could only sniff into the phone and nod. Cat couldn’t see her of course, but Kara knew she got the message anyway.

“I’ve just been reading an interesting article on the rise of the Kardashian empire. And by interesting I mean it’s twelve pages long and I chose it because I thought it would put me to sleep by page two,” Cat said, voice lower now. 

Kara smiled even as the latest boom made her jump and nearly drop the phone. “Will you read it out loud?” she asked, harnessing the bravery that came with a middle of the night phone call. 

“Are you terribly interested in the Kardashians, Kara?” Cat asked with a soft laugh.

“No,” Kara shook her head and moved to lie down again, “but I’m terribly interested in listening to your voice a bit longer.”

There was silence on the line for a moment, long enough for the lightning outside to distract Kara again and make her wince. She shouldn’t have asked this of Cat, after everything it wasn’t Cat who should be doing the comforting.

But Cat cleared her throat and began, “Alright. But I’m not starting over, I won’t re-read this drivel. You’ll just have to keep up without the introduction.”

Cat read to Kara over the phone at nearly 3:00 in the morning and never asked why, never demanded an explanation or anything in return. At the end of page twelve she listened to the soft sound of Kara’s even breathing through the receiver. “Are you asleep?” she whispered.

“No,” Kara answered quietly,“but I feel like I can now. Fall asleep, I mean.” The flashes and the thundering sounds were no match for Cat’s voice. “Thank you,” Kara whispered.

_‘Thank you for surviving, thank you for comforting me, thank you for existing.’_ she thought.

“You’re welcome, Kara. Get some rest. I will see you tomorrow,” Cat reminded her before hanging up.

She would see Cat tomorrow, see that she was alright and still there. Kara fell asleep thinking about Cat’s voice as the storm raged on outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t as fluffy as I wanted it to be because my headcanon is that storms really mess with Kara’s emotions instead of just making her afraid. I plan to follow it up at some point with something fluffier during another storm after Supercat gets together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr (myownarchnemesis) you've probably already read these. If you haven't, I hope you enjoy them and would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
